Would we be here?
by Alexis Rabb
Summary: rated for language, drugs and alchol, still unsure about it could change. One angery teenager,one confused teenager, one little boy, and Harm and Mac shipperness.


11:00 EST

JAG Headquarters

Thursday, May 27, 2004

"Excuse me, my I help you?" Colonel McKenzie asked the strange woman looking around JAG headquarters.

"Yes I'm looking for Commander Harmon Rabb."

"His office is this way. Follow me." She started to walk across the bullpen towards Harms office, "Here you are."

A cold thank you was her reply before she walked in the office, "Commander Rabb?"

"Yes how my I help you?" his face showing confusion over the civilian making herself at home in the chair across form his desk.

"I am Caroline Warner, a child advocate from the city of Baltimore. I have been sent here to inform you that your daughter is no longer safe or welcome in her mother's home and has become to much of a problem for the foster care system." She stated matter of factly.

"I'm sorry I thought you say my daughter." Harm said confused.

"You didn't know you had a daughter?" Warner was shocked at this revelation.

"N...no I had no idea."

"Her name is Alexis...Rabb, she's 15, and her mother is Monika Aler."

15... but Monika said.... Harm did the mental calculations quickly.

"As I was saying," Warner interrupted his thoughts "her most recent adventure," Warner stopped not sure if she had used the right word, then continued "with the law, has gotten her in some serious legal trouble."

"What did she do?" Harm asked worried that Alexis had pulled a stunt like the ones he had in high school and college.

"She was found in North Carolina, driving, drunk, in a stolen car, in possession of controlled substances and unregistered weapons." Warner explained. "It is in her best interest to get out of Baltimore, that's why I'm here, I'd like to place her in your custody. Is that alright?"

"Uh...uh...yea...yeah, sure, that's fine." Harm was stunned. Her stunt had been worse then any of his, including going to Viet Nam alone when he was 16.

"Then if you'll excuse me I'll go find her for you, oh and if could sign these papers, you can take her home today." Warner suddenly seemed very pleased as she walked out.

"Ahh... Harm, I'm not gonna pretend like I didn' hear that" Mac said as she walked into his office. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, I'll let ya know for sure when I'm over the shock. I have a daughter." Harm said as though realizing it for the first time.

"With a drinking problem, serious issues with authority, and, to top it all off, a police record. Oh God she sounds almost like me, squid." Mac tried to be the voice of reason and rub it in his face, but instantly regretted it so she tried to make a joke out of it.

"She does sound like you, that's a scary thought. Hey you called me squid, you haven' called me that in a while." Harm appeared to be coming out of shock.

"Well I was mad at you. You rode into Paraguay on your white horse after you gave up everything. When I asked you why you didn' answer me." Mac sounded apologetic and depressed.

"I'm sorry... I was scared I would..." He was cut off by Warner.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to track Alexis down."

"My name is Lexy not Alexis do ya think ya can possibly remember dat?" Lexy interrupted indignant.

"I should leave." Mac said cutting through the tension that had filled the room.

"Stay, please." Harm almost begged.

"Alright." Mac complied.

"This...child here with a bright blue mohawk, so many piercings it hurts to think about them, to many tattoos to think about, a ratty pair of jeans, a barely there T-shirt, and the ever present headphones and CD player is your daughter Alexi, sorry, Lexy." Warner told the two with disdain evident in her voice. "I'm prepared to leave her with you today, if that's ok with you."

"I guess 'at's ok." Harm was getting flustered

"If you'll sign dese papers." Warner's smile grew too large for her face as Harm signed the papers'. "She's your problem now. Oh and ah don't leave her alone for to long." She cautioned.

"Damn right." Lexy interjected sounding pleased with herself.

"Why?" Harm questioned warily

"I'll let y'all find out fa ya self, hon." Her Baltimore accent came through as she tried to escape from the room.

"Fuck off bitch." Lexy told her angrily

"Watch your mouth." Harms found his voice long enough to admonish her. "Now do you think you can sit here and stay out of trouble?" Harm pleaded with her.

"Sir, yes sir." Lexy got very flip as she imitated a boot camp response.

"Harm I'll talk to the Admiral for ya, you finish up yur paperwork, I doubt he'll make you stay." Mac offered trying to read what Harm was thinking.

"Thanks, jarhead." Harm smirked at her.

"Glad to see you back." She gave him a grin that reached her eyes.

"Coates, can I see the Admiral?" Mac asked the petty officer.

"Go right in, ma'am." She answered a moment later.

"Thank you petty officer.

"What's the problem Colonel?" AJ prompted her.

"Well sir, this morning a lawyer from Baltimore came to see H... Commander Rabb. With her she brought Alexis Rabb, she's his daughter. I came to ask if we could have the rest of the day off." Mac was losing her nerve so she blurted out what she wanted.

"I can understand the Commander wanting the day off, but why would you?" The Admiral knew why she wanted off but couldn't assume.

"I'd like to be moral support for him, sir. Lexy doesn't seem to like him, at all. He's still in shock." Mac explained slowly.

"It's Thursday, tell the Commander I expect the two of you in here early Monday morning with your paperwork done. Emphasis on early, pass on the message I will see you Monday. Dismissed."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Mac said very excited. "Come on Harm let's go." She said walking into his office. Damn it's tense in here!

"Go?" Harm asked confused.

"The Admiral the two of us the rest of the week off to deal with Lexy and Mattie, let's go." Mac tried not to patronize him while she explained.

"Thanks Mac." He said gratefully. "Come on Lexy. How 'bout pickin' up Mattie and goin' for lunch. Beltway Burgers my treat." He suggested.

"You'd buy Beltway Burgers?" Mac questioned disbelieving.

"Only for you, ninja girl. Is this okay with you Lexy?" Harm asked tentatively.

"Wudever." Lexy said putting on her headphones.

"Okay, we'll do that." Harm answered sounding defeated.

"Commander Rabb, Mattie should be here in a moment, if you'll sign her out' and here is the enrollment paper work you requested." The secretary at Mattie's school handed him a packet of papers.

"Enrollment? I don' do school." Lexy interjected emotionlessly.

"Too bad I made Mattie go, you'll go." Harm told her sternly.

"Ooh really tryin' ta act like a father." Lexy was clearly pissed off.

"Hey, Harm, Mac? Whaz wrong?" Mattie walked into the office before Harm and Lexy could say anything else.

"I'll explain ova lunch, Beltway Burgers." Harm told her sounding nervous.

"O...K." Mattie answered uncertainly, her guardian's behavior was scaring her. She was even more scared when Harm turned and motioned for the girl with the blue mohawk to follow them.

"What would you ladies like." Harm asked at Beltway Burgers, he was slowly returning to his usual self.

"Double cheeseburger, fries and diet coke." Mac answered without thinking.

"Same here." Mattie smiled, causing Harm to shake his head, but he refrained from his lecture about dead animal.

"Don' dis place sell anythin' but aminal carcass?" Lexy asked emotionlessly. She laughed inwardly at Mac's shocked expression.

"Uh... they have really bad salads." Harm was trying to overcome the shock he had just been given.

"Fine gimme one." Lexy told him.

"Lexy you need to eat more then four bites." Mac told her.

"Hey itz bedda den my usual lunch a rum an' coke, an' I don' mean soda." Lexy answered flippantly.

"Alexis!" Harm yelled.

"Damn! Dere's a new recad hour an' a hav, I'm already in trouble. Whada rush I gotta piss people off mo' offen'." She appeared pleased with herself.


End file.
